MiXian love story
by miMItangs
Summary: bagaimana jika kyuhyun dan zhoumi mempunyai perasaan cinta yang sama? bagaimana cara keduanya mempertahankan hubungannya diantara berbagai masalah yang menerjang? apakah akan berakhir bahagia atau malah tragis? check this out!
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : MiXian / KyuMi**

**Other Cast : All other members SJ**

**Lengh : 1/5chapter**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, gaje, ancur, bahasa semau ega, dan gak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaksuka? Tinggal keluar, menerima segala bentuk penghinaan sanjungan, atau mungkin cacian**

**Semua tokoh didalam ff ini sepenuhnya bukan milik author. Ff ini di persembahkan untuk ZHOUMI yang sebentar lagi ulang tahun. Dan jika suatu saat salah satu character di ff ini menikah dengan author, itu adalah kehendak yang kuasa. Hahahah :D**

**Happy reading gurlsssss**

* * *

Pagi yang indah dengan matahari yang muncul setengah dan hembusan angin yang cukup besar mengngawali hari itu di dorm super junior M. Sebagian besar berkumpul didalam ruang tengah itu, kecuali ryewook dan kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dikamar ryewook. Diruang tengah ada sungmin dan henry yang menonton tv, EunHae couple yang sibuk webcaman, dan si zhou mi namja tampan berambut merah masih berkutat dengan beberapa kertas yang bertulis not balok dan pulpen pink pemberian dari sungmin. Sedangkan siwon, sedang menemui menejernya untuk mengetahui jadwal selanjutnya. Sementara itu dikamar ryewook...

"Hah? Kau seriusan kyuh? Ya tuhan kenapa kau bisa menyukainya?" Tanya ryewook kaget saat mendengar sesuatu dari kyuhyun dengan suara cukup keras

"Ah hyung pelang-pelan nanti dia tau kalo kita ngomongin dia huh"

"Oh haha. Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Kau akan mengatakannya?"

"Ah andwe hyung! Nanti gelar harga diri sang evil magnae ini bisa runtuh dan gelar itu diambil oleh taemin, huwaaaa aku gak mau hyung" jawab kyuhyun lebay

Ryewook pun melongos pelan mendengar jawaban saengnya yang sangat-amat-gak-nyambung "Kyuh pabo! Kalo kau menyukainya kenapa tak kau katakan? Masabodo dengan gelar evilmu itu kyuh, apa kau mau melihat dia dengan yeo-" omongan rywook pun terhenti saat kyuhyun memotongnya "andwe! Hyung jangan dijelaskan, kau ingin melihat saengmu yang tampan ini frustasi karena omonganmu?"

"Yasudah jika kau tak ingin menjadi frustasi katakanlah padanya aku yakin dia akan mendengarkan omonganmu" jawab ryewook yang hanya dibalas kyuhyun dengan wajah nya yang bingung

Setelah pembicaraan yang tak menghasilkan apa-apa, muncullah kyuhyun dan ryewook keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ditatapnya wajah namja berambut merah yang sedang asik dengan kertas-kertasnya oleh kyuhyun. Matanya tak berhenti menatap wajah tampan dengan guratan dagu yang tegas. Didekatinya namja itu, yang sekarang sudah bersebelahan duduk disampingnya. Ryewook yang mengetahui perasaan saengnya hanya tersenyum melihat kyuhyun yang mulai memperhatikan namja berambut merah itu. Dada kyuhyun berdegub dua kali lebih cepat bin kencang dari biasanya, yang sepertinya membuat namja berambut merah itupun menghentikan aktifitasnya

"Eh ada kui-xian, sejak kapan kau disini? Dan itu eh kenapa dadamu berdegup kencang? Apa kau sakit kui-xian?" Tanya zhou mi sambil meletakan tangannya di dahi kyuhyun untuk mengetes panas atau tidaknya. Menerima perlakuan seperti itu, timbulah guratan-guratan merah di wajah putih pucat kyuhyun.

"Ah mimi-ge, eh itu engga aku ga sakit kok. Maaf ya mi membuat mimi terganggu dengan keberadaan ku" emang deh hanya zhou mi yang dapat membuat evil maknae itu kalem plus salting karena ketauan dadanya berdegup kencang

"Eh engga ko kui-xian, hem kau sudah makan? Kalo belum makan lah aku tak mau melihatmu sakit"

'Eh apa? Ommo mimi-ge sangat perhatian, apa ini... Ani jangan kegeeran dulu kyuh, mimi emang perhatian pada setiap orang' batin kyuhyun

"Oh aku sudah kok mimi-ge, mimi sendiri sudah makan belum?" Sekarang kyuhyun berbalik bertanya. "Huekk emang deh si setan itu hanya bisa lembut dengan mimi saja" hujat eunhyuk yang mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun barusan

"Yak hyung! Aku tak berbicara denganmu, jadi jangan mengganggu, arra?" Ucap kyuhyun kesal dan hanya ditanggapi tawaan dari EunHae couple serta sungmin dan henry yang sedari tadi ikut mendengarkan

"Haha sudah kui-xian jangan marah-marah aku sudah makan kok" ucap zhou mi sambil mengacak acak rambut coklat nan ikal milik kyuhyun. Dan keduanya pun terlibat dalam obrolan hangat. Terlihat senyum dan tawa diantara keduanya yang tiada henti membuat ryewook yakin bahwa zhou mi juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti saengnya. Tak lama, akhirnya siwon kembali ke dorm dengan membawa gulungan kertas yang berisi jadwal. Kedatangannya pun disambut senyuman dari semua member SjM. Direbahkan lah tubuh besar tingginya di lantai, tepatnya di paha sungmin yang sedari awal sudah duduk selonjoran.

"Shi-yuan, bagaimana jadwalnya apa ada perubahan?" Suara high-pitch itu terdengar (tau kan yaa ini suara siapa)

"Hem kita bakal lebih sibuk mimi-ge buat latihan dan foto teaser buat album 'Perfection' kita ge" jawab siwon

"Hem jadi kapan kita mulai latihan?"

"Nanti sore mimi-ge, gege istirahatlah dulu kasihan dari pagi sudah membuat lagu buat kita kau pasti lelah" siwon pun mulai memerhatikan zhou mi dan itu membuat kyuhyun merasa tak nyaman sekaligus terancam posisinya, ia pun mulai tak tenang dan dadanya kembali berdegup kencang. Tangannya pun sudah mulai mengepal menahan kesal, dan zhou mi yang tak sengaja melirik kearahnya pun mengerti dengan perasaan kui xian sekarang.

"Aku tak lelah kok, lagi pula aku sedang mengobrol bersama kui-xian dan sepertinya lelah ku sudah hilang shi-yuan"

Jawaban zhou mi barusan sukses membuat kesal kyuhyun pun hilang menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan sepertinya, tangannya sudah tak mengepal dan dadanya pun sudah bedegup normal. Sedangkan siwon hanya ber-oh-ria mendengar jawaban dari gegenya, dan kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan hangatnya dengan sang 'pujaan hati'.

•

•

•

Selama latihan berlangsung, siwon yang secara keseluruhan memegang tanggung jawab sebagai leader SjM setelah hanggeng keluar pun lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan zhou mi untuk pronaun bahasa china yang notabennya emang orang asli china. Hal itu ternyata membuat kyuhyun uring-uringan, disadarnya tak ada hak untuk mendatangi zhou mi dan kyuhyun, namun hatinya terus saja bergejelok ingin menghampiri dan menarik tangan zhou mi keluar untuk mengatakan semua perasaannya. Kalo perlu, ia akan mengutarakannya di depan semua member. Namun, ia belum seberani itu untuk melakukannya.

"Kyuh, gwenchana?" Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melambai tepat di depan mata kyuhyun diiringi oleh sebuah suara yang membuyarkan lamunan kyuhyun

"Iya hyung, kenapa emangnya?" Jawab kyuhyun sesantai mungkin takut donghae yang menanyakannya menjadi curiga

"Oh syukurlah, aku kira kau kesurupan. Hahaha"

Mendengar jawaban donghae yang gajelas, kyuhyun hanye melongos pelan dan mulai memusatkan latihannya yang sudah kacau. Dilihatnya lagi kertas-kertas yang berisi not balok dan lirik lagu yang beberapa minggu lalu dibuat oleh zhou mi. Seperti biasanya, ryewook selalu memperhatikan keadaan saengnya. Ia mengerti apa yang kyuhyun rasakan sekarang, kegelisahan melihat zhou mi sedang bersama dengan namja lain terutama 'siwon'. Pembicaraan sedikit antara donghae dan kyuhyun ternyata di dengar oleh zhou mi yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Pikirannya mulai kacau, mencoba mencari tau apa yang sedang dipikiran kui xian-nya itu. Namun namja gentlemen itu pun kembali memusatkan perhatiaannya pada pelajaran prounon chinanya pada siwon.

"Mimi-ge, apa nanti malam kau ada acara?" Tiba-tiba henry muncul dihadapan zhou mi dan siwon dan membuat siwon pergi karena tak ingin mengganggu zhou mi dan henry

"Sepertinya tidak, kenapa henly kau ingin ku temani keluar?" Jawab zhou mi dengan senyuman yang-sangat-amat bikin cewe kelepek-kelepek seketika

"Iya, apa gege mau menemaniku ke pameran violin? Aku ingin melihatnya gege, temani aku yah?" Pinta sang mochi dengan puppyeyes yang akan meluluhkan hati siapa saja termaksut zhou mi

"Iya henly, aku akan menemanimu. Yasudah kembalilah berlatih, aku ingin kekamar mandi sebentar" ucap zhou mi sesaat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan latihan itu, tak lupa menyempatkan sebuah senyuman kearah kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan menoleh kearah zhou mi.

-Kyuhyun PoV-

Sekarang apa lagi ge? Tadi kau berdekatan dengan siwon hyung dan sekarang dengan henry, apa sebegitukah menariknya dirimu? Eh apa itu, kenapa siwon meninggalkan henry bersama mimi? Dan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Dan rasa keingin tahuan yang berlebihan pun menjalar diotakku, dan sekarang kupasang telinga lebar-lebar untuk mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Mimi-ge, apa nanti malam kau ada acara?" Itu suara mochi

"Sepertinya tidak, kenapa henly kau ingin ku temani keluar?" Itu suara gege

"Iya, apa gege mau menemaniku ke pameran violin? Aku ingin melihatnya gege, temani aku yah?"

Hah apa? Henry meminta mimi gege menemaninya? Aih apa-apaan ini mana bisa aku relakan mimi-ge pergi dengan namja lain henry sekalipun. Perasaan ku sudah kalang kabut mendengar itu, namun apa daya emosi dan kekhawatiranku tak dapat kutunjukkan ya karena aku 'bukan' siapa-siapanya sekarang hanya Saengnya. Kuperhatikan terus pembicaraan mereka, sampai-sampai tanpa aba-aba mimi ge sudah beranjak dan melangkah pergi dengan melempar senyuman kearahku. Huaaaa aku ketahuan olehnya, bagaimana nantinya!

-Kyuhyun PoV ends-

Malam pun datang, sepertinya langit tak bersahabat dengan seoul malam itu. Angin yang cukup besar mulai berhembus, dan tanda-tanda akan hujan badai pun terlihat. Namun didalam dorm itu, nampak seorang namja tampan berambut merah sedang merapihkan penampilannya disebuah kaca yang cukup besar. Setelah merasa cukup rapih, iapun keluar kamarnya dan dilihatnya kyuhyun dan henry yang duduk bersebelahan. Zhou mi pun menghampiri keduanya dan mengumbar senyum manisnya yang langsung membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya jatuh ditempat.

"Mimi-ge, kau mau kemana? Diluar mendung" tiba-tiba kyuhyun bertanya

"Oh itu, mimi mau menemaniku ke pameran kui xian-ge. Apa kau ingin ikut?" tanpa diminta malah henry yang menjawab dan sukses membuat kyuhyun kesal

"Kau mau ikut kui-xian? Kalau mau ayo aku akan menunggumu dan bersiaplah" zhou mi pun angkat bicara dan kembali melemparkan senyumnya, namun naas karena kekesalan kyuhyun yang sudah dipuncak, senyuman itupun tak mempan baginya

"Engga, yasudah sana kalian pergi sebelum hujan" dengan nada sedingin mungkin, kyuhyun pun berlalu menuju kamarnya dan ditutuplah pintu itu dengan cukup kencang yang membuat zhou mi dan henry tertegun diam saling tatap bingung

Sedangkan dikamar, kyuhyun hanya duduk meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya di atas kasurnya. Pikirannya kacau, ia butuh ryewook untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, namun orang itu tak ada didorm dan sedang pergi bersama siwon, eunhyuk dan donghae. Kekesalannya berubah menjadi sebuah isakan, kyuhyun sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya melihat zhou mi dengan namja lain walaupun hanya dengan personil SjM lainnya. Tak terdengar lagi suara isakan milik kyuhyun, karena ia tertidur dalam isakannya. Beberapa jam kemudian, pintu kamar kyuhyun pun terbuka, nampaklah sesosok namja tinggi berambut merah yang mematung memandangi wajah kyuhyun yang telah terpejam. Sesungging senyuman terukir di wajah tampan namja berambut merah itu, didekatilah tubuh kyuhyun yang sudah terlelap. Dipandanginya lagi wajah kyuhyun, disentuhnya wajah teduh itu dengan lembut disekanya peluh yang membasahi dahi kyuhyun.

"Good night kui xian, maaf jika aku membuat mu kesal aku hanya tak mengerti" dikecupnya dahi kyuhun, dan zhou mi pun berlalu meninggalkan kamar kyuhyun

•

•

•

Pagi itu semua member sudah berkumpul rapih kecuali kyuhyun yang masih terlelap. Sungmin, eunhyuk dan donghae serta zhou mi sedang berlatih bersama, dan seperti biasa ryewook sedang membuat sarapan untuk semua orang. Kyuhyun pun keluar kamarnya dengan masih memakai piyama dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Entah dapet wewejang dari mana, seketika itu juga kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan menarik tangan henry agak kasar yang membuat semua orang tercengang. Henry hanya bisa menatap pasrah saat menerima deathglare level 10 dari sang evil maknae. Sedangkan zhou mi, sungmin, eunhyuk dan donghae hanya membatu melihat kejadian barusan dan dibawalah henry menuju kamarnya.

"Kui xian-ge, ada apa kau menarikku kesini? Apa aku punya salah dengan gege?" Tanya namja mochi itu dengan nada serendah mungkin

Kyuhyun terdiam, dan sepertinya wewejang sesat tadi perlahan menghilang dari tubuhnya. Ia pun tertunduk lemas dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada henry yang belum dilepaskannya. Henrypun semakin bingung dengan keadaan kyuhyun sekarang.

"Kui xian-ge kenapa kau menarikku? Apa aku punya salah dengan gege?" Tanya si mochi ulang saat yang ditanya tak menjawab

"Hem aku boleh bertanya padamu henry-ah?"

"Tentu ge, memang gege ingin bertanya apa? Kenapa sangat serius sekali?"

"Hem apa kau ada hubungan dengan mimi ge? Jujurlah henry dan aku janji tak akan marah kepadamu" tanya kyuhyun dengan nada serendah mungkin

Mendengar jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan balik dari kyuhyun, henry tertawa sangat keras dan membuat kyuhyun melempar deathglare -lagi- kearahnya dan sukses membuat ia sweetdrop.

"Kenapa kui xian-ge menanyakan itu padaku? Jangan-jangan..." Bukannya menjawab henry malah berbalik bertanya dengan nada menggoda dan dengan menahan tawanya

"Aishh kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan mochi? Cepat jawab pertanyaan aku yang tadi dan aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu"

"Iyadeh, hem iya aku mempunyai hubungan dengan mimi-ge namun hanya sebatas adik dan kakak karena ia sangat baik kepadaku" jawab mochi jujur-sejujurnya dan membuat sebuah sunggingan senyum kelegaan terukir diwajah manis kyuhyun. Tanpa menepati janji kyuhyun tadi, sepertinya henry sudah mengetahui jawaban pertanyaannya dari senyum kelegaan yang tersungging dari bibir kyuhyun.

"Mochi, bisa kau membantuku?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan nada bisa-dibilang-ada-sedikit-harapan

"Tentu bisa gege! Tapi gege harus mengatakannya yah aku hanya akan memastikan saja kalau mimi-ge juga punya perasaan yang sama dengan gege" jawab henry antusias dengan gummysmilenya

"Aih, bagaimana jika aku ditolak? ah tidak tidak bisa jatuh predikat evilku nanti ketangan taemin" kyuhyun kembali lebay sama dengan saat ia menjawab titah dari ryewook

"Ah gege payah, sudah gege tenang saja aku akan membantu sebisa ku saja. Ih gege mandi sana bau tuh, hahah" setelah menggoda kyuhyun, henry langsung kabur keluar menyelamatkan nyawanya yang mungkin akan segera hilang saat kyuhyun menangkapnya.

Sementara itu di ruang tengah...

"Minnie hyung, mimi-ge, hyukkie itu kenapa si kyuhyun? Kenapa bangun-bangun langsung narik mochi kuat begitu?" Tanya donghae pada sungmin, eunhyuk dan zhou mi kebingungan

"Molla hae" jawab eunhyuk sambil mengankat kedua bahunya

"Entahlah, biarkan saja hae siapa tau kyuhyun ingin berkonsultasi dengan si mochi itu" jawab sungmin enteng walaupun sebenarnya cukup cemas. Hanya zhou mi yang tak menjawab pertanyaan donghae, sepertinya ia mengetahui alasan kyuhyun menarik henry kasar, tapi apa masalahnya. Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan oleh namja tampan berambut merah itu. Dan sesosok namja mochi itu pun keluar dari kamar kyuhyun dengan tawa yang cukup keras. Membuat kekhawatiran donghae, sungmin, eunhyuk serta zhou mi pun musnah. Henry pun kembali ke posisi awalnya (sebelum kyuhyun mengganggu) dan mulai mengambil kertas-kertas berisi bait-bait lagu sambil bersenandung. Sungmin, donghae dan eunhyuk hanya bingung cengo dan saling tatap melihat kelakuan aneh mochi kesayangan mereka setelah henry keluar dari kamar kyuhyun, hanya ada satu pertanyaan di otak mereka, 'apa yang dilakukan kyuhyun dan si mochi ini?'

"Henly, kau baik-baik saja?" Akhirnya sang koala tampan berambut merah itupun mengeluarkan suaranya

"Tentu mimi-ge! Kenapa memangnya?" Jawab sang mochi antusias dan memamerkan gummysmilenya -lagi-

Eunhyuk yang melihatpun langsung menyeruak masuk dalam pembicaraan ZhouRi itu "yak mochi! Jangan memakai gummysmile ku oke? Kau buat sendiri saja yah aku tak mau kau menyamainya nanti jewels malah berpaling kepadamu, huaaaaa". Mendengar teguran konyol dari eunhyuk, henry hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya gemas.

•

•

•

- Zhou Mi PoV-

Ini sudah dua hari berselang setelah kejadian aneh henry yang keluar dari kamar kyuhyun dengan tawanya. Semua masih nampak sama, hanya beberapa hal yang berbeda. Perhatian kyuhyun makin menjadi kepadaku, henry pun gencar berada disampingku. Entahlah ada apa sekarang, eh tunggu bukankan itu kui xian dan chang min-ge? Ya langkahku pun terhenti saat melihat mereka berdua sedang bercanda di balkon dorm ini. Entah mengapa dadaku langsung terasa sesak dan entah sejak kapan mukaku menjadi panas dan mungkin sudah berubah menjadi merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Aku hanya bisa membatu ditempat, melihat kuixian berdekatan dengan chang min-ge, ingin rasanya kuhampiri kui xian dan membawanya menjauh dari chang min-ge namun aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

-Zhou Mi PoV end-

Zhou mi masih membatu ditempatnya yang tak jauh dari balkon yang diisi oleh kyuhyun dan sungmin. Tangannya mengepal menahan amarah. Henry yang melihat itupun ikutan membatu dari ruang tengah, dilihatnya gege kesayangannya itu. Tak lama ia berfikir, dan naas ia baru ingat janjinya pada kyuhyun dua hari yang lalu. Tanpa babibubebo, henry langsung menghampiri zhou mi dan ditepuklah pundak gege kesayangannya itu.

"Mimi-ge, kau baik-baik saja?"

Hening tak ada jawaban dari namja yang dipanggil mimi-ge itu

"Mimi-ge, kau baik-baik saja" tanya mochi -lagi- dengan suara yang cukup kencang yang mampu merebut perhatian zhou mi dan kyuhyun

"Eh henly, iya aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa?" Jawab zhou mi gelapan, sedangkan kyuhyun jadi asik memperhatikan zhou mi dan mengabaikan sungmin

"Bisa ikut aku kekamar ge? Aku ingin bicara sesuatu pada gege"

Zhou mi pun mengangguk, dan ditariklah halus tangannya oleh zhou mi ke kamarnya. Dibalkon, kyuhyun hanya menatapi punggung zhou mi yang mulai menjauh. Sungmin yang sedaritadi di cuekin pun penasaran dan akhirnya mengikuti arah pandangan saeng kesayangannya. Ditemukanlah sosok punggung namja tampan tinggi berambut merah itu. Dahipun mengerut, tapi tak lama senyuman pun mengambang di bibir tipis sungmin. Sementara dikamar ZhouRi, henry dan zhou mi sudah duduk berhadapan di atas kasur zhou mi. Zhou mi masih terdiam, memikirkan apa yang tadi dibicarakan oleh kyuhyun dan sungmin. Sedangkan henry, masih bingung bagaimana cara menanyakannya pada gege kesayangannya ini. Akhirnya henry mulai menghela nafasnya dan membuka mulutnya

"Ge aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, bisa gege jujur kepadaku" suara mochi pun membuyarkan pikiran zhou mi akan kyuhyun dan sungmin

"Hem tentu henly, kau ingin bertanya apa padaku? Katakan saja" jawab zhou mi dengan sunshine smilenya yang ngebuat author kelepek-kelepek

"Begini ge, apa gege punya suatu perasaan terhadap kui xian-ge? Aku ingin gege jujur kepadaku yah?" Ucap henry dengan wajah serius dan nada yang dingin

"Iya aku akan menjawabnya dengan jujur, memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan henlyah?" Tiba-tibah wajah zhou mi menegang menunggu pertanyaan macam apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh henry

"Apa mimi gege mempunyai perasaan kepada kui xian-ge? Karna gege sudah berjanji akan menjawabnya, jadi harus gege jawab dengan sejujurnya oke?"

Wajah zhou mi kembali memerah mendengar pertanyaan henry barusan, keringat dingin pun mengucur lepas di dahinya. Sedangkan henry yang melihatnya pun hanya terkekeh pelan sambil tersenyum evil melihat ekspresi gugu gege kesayangannya.

"Mimi-ge, ayo katakan jangan membuatku menjitakmu!" Titah sang namja mochi itu dengan nada memaksa

"Huh kau ini mochi, iya aku menyukainya, lebih tepatnya menyayangi kui xian itu, apa kau puas sekarang henlyah?" Jawab zhou mi jujur dengan bibirnya yang dimajukan beberapa centi melihat kepuasan dan tawa dari sang mochi itu "hahah xie-xie gege, kau akhirnya jujur juga" henry pun keluar meninggalkan zhou mi yang masih mendengus kesal menerima sikap henry.

•

•

•

Sungmin, ryewook, henry pun mengadakan rapat dadakan setelah sesi latihan sore hari ini. Mereka sengaja berkumpul untuk membicarakan masalah zhou mi dan kyuhyun yang saling menyukai tapi tak ada yang ingin berbicara duluan. Ketiganya geram, karena zhou mi ataupun kyuhyun sama-sama gensi untuk mengatakan perasaan satu sama lain. Hanya saling cemburu yang membabi buta saat seseorang diantara mereka berdua berdekatan dengan namja walaupun masih dengan member SjM lainnya

"Hem bagaimana ini hyung? Aku lelah jika kyuhyun mulai cemburu saat melihat mimi-ge bersama dengan yang lain meskipun itu hanya dengan henry, lelah melihatnya frustasi dan memendam kekesalannya sendiri" curhat ryewook kepada sungmin dan henry dengan nada memelas dan wajah agyeo nya

"Sama aku juga li xu-ge, aku juga lelah melihat mimi-ge uring-uringan saat kui xian dekat dengan chang min-ge pasti mimi-ge akan ngambek ngeringkut seharian di tempat tidurnya" sekarang giliran henry yang mengeluh dengan wajah polos bin pasrahnya

"Apa separah itu keadaan mereka berdua?" Tanya sungmin

"Iya chang min-ge" "ne hyung" jawab henry dan ryewook bergantian

Sungmin pun melongos pelan mendengar aduan kedua saengnya, ia pun terdiam memikirkan caranya agar zhou mi dan kyuhyun dapat menyatukan cintanya. "Ah aku ada ide, sini-sini aku bisiki kalian" tiba-tiba sungmin membisi kedua dongsaengnya, setelah tiga orang itu berbisikan timbulah seringai setan dari wajah ketiganya.

Malam pun datang, sungmin, ryewook, henry pun sudah bersiap dengan misi evil mereka. Kini semuanya minus siwon dan donghae yang sedang melakukan pemotretan iklan berkumpul diruang makan. Sungmin sengaja duduk di samping kyuhyun dan memberikan perhatian lebih pada kyuhyun yang sukses membuat wajah zhou mi kembali memanas menahan kecemburuannya. Karena kesabarannya sudah habis, zhou mi pergi meninggalkan meja makan dengan hentakan kaki yang cukup kencang. Kyuhyun yang melihatpun merasa ada yang tak beres pun mengikuti zhou mi dan meninggalkan sungmin, ryewook dan henry yang sudah tersenyum puas melihat adegan zhou mi yang cemburu

"Hyung apa kah rencana kita ini akan berhasil?" Tanya ryewook sambil menahan tawanya agar tak membuat zhou mi dan kyuhyun curiga

"Hem sepertinya begitu wookie, kita doankan saja semoga rencana ini berhasil dan membuat dua sejoli yang bodoh itu cepat jadian, hahaha" tawa sungmin menggelegar yang akhirnya diikuti oleh ryewook dan henry yang memang sudah tak bisa menahan tawa melihat wajah zhou mi yang memerah cemburu tadi

Zhou mi pun menelingkupkan tubuhnya dan wajahnya kearah kasur. Sepertinya ia sedang merasakan kesal yang teramat, namun serba salah untuk mengeluarkan kesal itu. Kyuhyun yang melihat keadaan zhou mi tadipun masih membatu didepan pintu kamar zhou mi. Ia ingin sekali memeluk dan bertanya pada gege tersayangnya itu apa yang sedang mengganggunya. Akhirnya dibulatkan tekatnya dan langsung masuk ke kamar zhou mi tanpa mengetuk dulu.

"Henly-ah tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu, aku tak ingin diganggu dulu oleh siapapun bisa? Dan kalo kau ingin tidur biarkan aku yang pergi" ucap zhou mi dingin saat mengetahui pintunya terbuka karena meninggalkan suara

"Aku bukan henry, aku kui xian mimi-ge. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Mendengar nama dan suara namja itu, zhou mi pun langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan menoleh tajam kearah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti pun memajukan kakinya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah zhou mi. Zhou mi hanya memandangi tubuh kyuhyun yang mendekat dengan wajah ogah-ogahan ya karena ia masih merasa kesal dengan kejadian kyuhyun dan sungmin dimeja makan tadi. Didudukilah kasur zhou mi oleh kyuhyun, dipandanginya dengan intens wajah zhou mi mencari sesuatu sebab-kenapa-kau-begini-mimige.

* * *

_**TBC-**_

_**Tolong di review ya chingu, 1 review kalian sangat menentukan kelanjutan dari chapter ini, gumowo :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : MiXian / KyuMi**

**Other Cast : All other members SJ**

**Lengh : 2/5 chapter**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, gaje, ancur, bahasa semau ega, dan gak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaksuka? Tinggal keluar, menerima segala bentuk penghinaan sanjungan, atau mungkin cacian**

**Semua tokoh didalam ff ini sepenuhnya bukan milik author. Ff ini di persembahkan untuk ZHOUMI yang sebentar lagi ulang tahun. Dan jika suatu saat salah satu character di ff ini menikah dengan author, itu adalah kehendak yang kuasa. Hahahah**

**Happy reading gurlsssss**

* * *

Prefecious chapter...

Zhou mi pun menelingkupkan tubuhnya dan wajahnya kearah kasur. Sepertinya ia sedang merasakan kesal yang teramat, namun serba salah untuk mengeluarkan kesal itu. Kyuhyun yang melihat keadaan zhou mi tadipun masih membatu didepan pintu kamar zhou mi. Ia ingin sekali memeluk dan bertanya pada gege tersayangnya itu apa yang sedang mengganggunya. Akhirnya dibulatkan tekatnya dan langsung masuk ke kamar zhou mi tanpa mengetuk dulu.

"Henly-ah tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu, aku tak ingin diganggu dulu oleh siapapun bisa? Dan kalo kau ingin tidur biarkan aku yang pergi" ucap zhou mi dingin saat mengetahui pintunya terbuka karena meninggalkan suara

"Aku bukan henry, aku kui xian mimi-ge. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Mendengar nama dan suara namja itu, zhou mi pun langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan menoleh tajam kearah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti pun memajukan kakinya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah zhou mi. Zhou mi hanya memandangi tubuh kyuhyun yang mendekat dengan wajah ogah-ogahan ya karena ia masih merasa kesal dengan kejadian kyuhyun dan sungmin dimeja makan tadi. Didudukilah kasur zhou mi oleh kyuhyun, dipandanginya dengan intens wajah zhou mi mencari sesuatu sebab-kenapa-kau-begini-mimige

* * *

"mi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya kyuhyun mengawali pembicaraan mereka

"iya aku baik-baik saja, ada apa kui xian kekamarku?" jawab zhou mi dingin namnun tetap saja ia tak akan pernah marah dengan kyuhyun sekesal apapun ia pada kyuhyun

"hem kau yakin mi? Aku merasa ada yang aneh dari mu, bisa kau katakan padaku?"

"tidak, tidak ada yang aneh denganku. Mungkin itu hanya pikiranmu saja kui xian"

"kalau tidak ada yang aneh, mimi-ge tak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan ku seadanya seperti sekarang ini, jujurlah padaku mi jika ada yang kau tak suka denganku"

Zhou mi menghela nafasnya yang cukup berat sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang kyuhyun tau itu tidak gatal sama sekali. Dipandanginya wajah kyuhyun yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan puppyeyes yang biasanya tak akan pernah bisa ditolak oleh zhou mi, tapi naas kali ini puppyeyes itu tidak mempan. Digoncangkan tubuh zhou mi yang sedang memandangi kyuhyun tajam, namun karena ia tahu semuanya tak akan berhasil untuk membuat zhou mi jujur kepadanya iapun mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar zhou mi. Sampai sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan kanan kyuhyun

"apa aku salah jika aku cemburu melihat kui xian bercanda semesra tadi dengan chang min-ge?

"hah? Ke-kenapa mimi-ge berkata seperti itu? A-a-apa maksut mimi-ge?" karena kaget dengan pernyataam zhou mi barusan, kyuhyun sampai terbata menjawab pertanyaan zhou mi

"Tidak bukan apa-apa. Jika tak ada yang ingin kui xian bicarakan lagi tinggalkan aku sendiri bisa? Aku lelah"

Mendengar zhou mi berbicara sangat dingin membuat tubuh kyuhyun bergetar. Dibaliklah tubuhnya dan memeluk zhou mi yang masih tertunduk. Hati kecil kyuhyun sudah bergetar hebat tak sanggup menahan perasaannya yang sudah lama ia pendam. Semakin dieratkan pergelangan tangannya di punggung zhou mi. "Wo ai ni mimi ge, aku sangat menyukai mu maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu kesal dengan kejadian barusan" kata-kata kyuhyun barusan mampu menyihir zhou mi seketika. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya, dihadapkan wajah kyuhyun tepat di hadapannya. Ditatapnya dalam manik mata hitam kyuhyun, mencoba mencari kebohongan. Namun hanya sinar ketulusan yang terlihat.

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau bicarakan kui xian?"

"Iya mimi-ge aku sangat yakin"

"Jika begitu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Mungkin ini hal konyol yang akan menggemparkan dunia jika mereka mengetahuinya, namun aku sangat mencintaimu aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku bersamaku selamanya apapun keadaannya kui xian"

"Tapi apa mimi sudah yakin dengan keputusan mimi? Apa mimi tak takut dengan umpatan yang lain jika mereka mengetahui hubungan kita? Aku bisa saja acuh, tapi apa mimi bisa?"

Zhou mi terdiam, ia nampak berfikir keras semua resiko yang akan diterimanya. Namun karna cintanya pada kui xian akhirnya dengan mantap ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Walaupun member lain akan membenci mimi dan aku, apa mimi akan tetap bertahan denganku?" Kyuhyun kembali memastikan. "Tentu, walaupun aku harus dikeluarkan dari SjM sekalipun dan dibenci seluruh orang didunia aku akan tetap pada pendirianku, bersama dengan kui xian" kyuhyun tersentuh mendengar kata-kata zhou mi barusan, dipeluknya lagi koala tinggi itu erat seperti tak ingin kehilangannya walau hanya sebentar. Pelukan itu dibalas oleh zhou mi, sambil sesekali mengelus rambut kyuhyun dan mencium ujung pangkal kepala kyuhyun

"Mi jadi sekarang kita resmi jadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Iya kui xian, aku adalah milikmu mulai hari ini. Dan kau juga milikku mulai hari ini"

Keduanya pun tersenyum bersyukur karena akhirnya bisa melepaskan perasaan satu sama lain dan berakhir dengan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kyuhyun pun mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai menatap zhou mi dalam. Si koala itu hanya terdiam dan membalas tatapan kyuhyun teduh. Kyuhyun pun memajukan wajahnya agar lebih dekat dengan zhou mi. Tanpa butuh waktu lama, bibir keduanya sudah saling berhadapan dan menimbulkan suatu ciuman hangat. Namun ciuman hangat tersebut berubah semakin panas saat lidah kyuhyun menyusuri rongga mulut zhou mi. Zhou mi pun membalasnya sama dengan perlakuan kyuhyun padanya walaupun awalnya ia tak menyangka kalau kyuhyun akan seagresif ini.

"Ehem" suara tenor milik sungmin menghancurkan moment kissing MiXian saat sudah sampai titik yang paling panas. Kyuhyun dan zhou mi pun melepaskan bibir mereka saat melihat sungmin, ryewook dan henry sudah berada di depan pintu

"Min-minnie hyung? A-ada apa?" Tanya kyuhyun gelagapan sementara zhou mi hanya cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk kepala padahal semuanya tau kepala zhou mi tak gatal sekali

"Santai saja kyuhnie tak usah kaget seperti itu. Kita cuma ingin menawarkan kau dan mimi ingin titip apa soalnya kita bertiga mau keluar bosan di dorm terus" ucap sungmin yang diamini oleh ryewook dan henry yang masih cengo membatu melihat adegan panas barusan

"Oh chang min-ge, henly dan li xu ah ingin keluar? Yasudah kalian jalan-jalan saja, aku dan kui xian tak ingin menitip apa-apa kok. Jika kalian kesasar telfon aku saja ya aku pasti akan menjemput kalian" namja tiang listrik itupun akhirnya kembali normal dari cengengesan gajenya

"Jadi kalian tak ingin menitip? Yasudah kami pergi dulu ya kalian lanjutkan saja yang 'tadi' kalian lakukan, hehehe" ucap sungmin sambil sedikit menggoda di kata 'tadi'. Dengan senyuman evilnya, sungmin pun meninggalkan pasangan kekasih baru itu sambil mendorong paksa ryewook dan henry yang masih membatu ditempat. Kyuhyun yang sudah menahan malunya pun akhirnya menelungkupkan tubuhnya di kasur henry saat sungmin serta ryewook dan henry keluar dari kamarnya. Sementara zhou mi hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasih barunya itu

•

•

•

Tahun pertama itu pun berlalu dengan suram oleh pasangan baru itu. Mulai dari kekagetan member lain saat mengetahui hubungan mereka, ketidak setujuan pihak Sment dan anjuran untuk menyudahi hubungan dari masing-masing keluarga mereka. Namun karena tekat mereka yang sudah kuat, semuanya pun bisa dikendalikan oleh keduanya walaupun sangat sulit untuk meyakinkan pihak Sment ataupun keluarga keduanya. Sekarang keduanya plus member lain hanya memikirkan satu hal lagi, bagaimana cara menyampaikan berita ini kepada dunia terutama ELF karna tak mungkin bisa disembunyikan selamanya sama kaya pepatan 'sebaik-baiknya bangkai disimpan pasti akan tercium juga'.

Sosok namja tampan berambut ikal itu sedang duduk termengu memegangi handphone yang samasekali tak menunjukan kehidupan. Pikiran manja itu melayang tinggi memikirkan namja tampan berwajah koala yang berada disebrang lautan. Sesekali senyuman tersungging diwajahnya saat mengingat kejadian konyol saat keduanya menyatakan perasaan masing-masing. Tak lama senyumnya menghilang saat ia memikirkan nasibnya dan kekasihnya jika suatu saat sparkyu, honeys dan elf mengetahui hubungannya dengan namja tampan berwajah koala itu. Ditekannya angka 1 pada screen handphone yang sedaritadi diam membisu. Tak lama nada sambung pun berbunyi dan suara high pitch orang disebrang lautan sana pun terdengar

"Yobseyo mimi-ge" ucap kyuhyun menyapa zhou mi di sebrang sana

"Ne kui xian, ada apa tumben sekali menelfonku?" Jawab zhou mi dengan nada manja

"Ah mimi aku kan sering menelfonmu, mi"

"Iya kenapa kui xian? Mengapa suaramu lemah begitu? Apa kau sakit lagi? Atau kau kenapa?"

"Mimi gak usah cemas, aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan hubungan kita kedepannya bagaimana mi"

"Eh maksutnya apa kui xian? Kau sedang tak ingin memutuskan ku lewat telfon dan membuatku terjun bebas dari balkon dorm ku kan?"

"Eh, aduh mimi jangan bercanda dong mana mungkin aku memutuskan mimi setelah apa yang kita lewati selama ini. Mi aku mau tanya sesuatu boleh?"

"Hehe aku hanya bercanda kui xian-ku sayang, iya kau ingin tanya apa?"

"Mimi, bagaimana kita akan jujur kepada dunia tentang hubungan kita? Ani, maksutnya bagaimana cara kita jujur ke sparkyu dan honeys termaksut ke elf tentang hubungan kita ini?"

Hening, orang disbrang lautan itupun terdiam sejenak, memikirkan pertanyaan dari kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengerti pun hanya mampu menunggu jawaban dari zhou mi

"Yasudah secepatnya jika aku sedang free aku akan ke korea dan aku akan meminta tolong sama member SJ yang lain untuk menemani kita saat confersi pers nanti, bagaimana kui xian?"

"Tapi apa mimi sudah siap dengan semua resikonya?" Kali ini suara kyuhyun pun melemah takut akan resiko yang akan diterima kekasihnya saat keadaan sudah agak membaik untuk kekasihnya seperti saat ini

"I'll accept anything, as long as we stay together, kui xian" jawab zhou mi tegas namun tetap lembut

Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban zhou mi pun terhenyang, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan pun akhirnya jatuh bebas membasahi kedua pipi pucatnya. Isakannya pun terdengar zhou mi yang mulai mencemaskannya

"Kui xian kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau menangis? Jangan menangis disaat aku tak ada disampingmu kui xian, karena aku akan menyesal tak dapat memelukmu dan menghangatkan perasaanmu"

"Maaf mimi, aku tak dapat menahan lagi air mataku. Yasudah sekarang aku akan berhenti menangis, tapi saat mimi datang ijinkan aku menangis dipelukan mimi gimana?"

"Silahkan kau mau membanjiri bajuku dengan air matamu ataupun ingusmu juga gaakan masalah asal sekarang kau berhenti menangis, arra?"

"Ne mimi-ge, makasih mimi sudah menenangkan pikiran dan hatiku sekarang. I really miss you mimi jaga kesehatan jangan makan ramen terus! Jika tidak aku akan sakit"

"Jangan berterimakasih kepadaku kui xian, me too kui xian. Hahaha iya kui xian-ku sayang aku tidak akan makan ramen terus. Ingat ya jangan menangis sampai aku datang ke korea, dan jaga kesehatan mu makan nasi yang banyak dan jangan terlalu cape sama job gila-gilaan mu itu. Yasudah aku kerja lagi ya chagi, sudah waktunya. Seeyou kui xian, wo ai ni"

"Iya mimi-ku yang bawel, wo ai ni"

Sambungan telfon pun mati saat kyuhyun menyelesaikan bicaranya. Kembali digenggamnya handphone itu dan memandang langit yang mulai memerah menenggelamkan matahari ke sisi barat langit merah itu. Kyuhyun pun beranjak saat menyadari ia ada job malam ini dan tanpa babibubebo, ia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan bersiap-siap.

•

•

•

Empat hari berlalu setelah percakapan zhou mi dengan kyuhyun. Pagi ini, mendung menyelimuti kota taiwan disertai angin yang berhembus cukup kencang. Namja tampan berambut merah itupun bangun dengan wajah dan rambut yang sangat berantakan. Dua bulan terakhir ini, hanya wajah namja mochi itu yang menyambut paginya yang tidur ditempat biasa kekasihnya itu tidur. Dilihatnya kalender yang ada di nakas samping kasurnya, ada lingkaran merah yang mengelilingi tanggal hari ini. Senyuman langsung tersungging di bibirnya dan dengan semangat iapun membangunkan namja mochi itu dengan sedikit menggoncangkan tubuh namja mochi itu.

"Henly-ah ayo bangun kita kekorea sekarang, kau tidak ada job kan?"

"Ah gege, aku masih ngantuk. Eh apa ke korea? Sekarang?"

"Iyalah sekarang henly-ah, ayo aku sudah ingin bertemu dengan kui xian. Kau sedang libur kan?"

"Iya mimi, memang mimi libur berapa lama?"

"Aku meminta pada menejer dua minggu, hehe. Aku ingin bersama kui xian henly-ah"

Mendengar jawaban dari zhou mi, henry hanya melongos pelan tapi ia mengerti perasaan gege kesayangannya itu. Iapun beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan mengemasi pakaian yang akan dibawanya. Zhou mi pun juga masuk kekamar mandi untuk mandi, tak lama ia pun keluar dengan tubuh dan wajah yang segar. Setelah berpakaian dan merapikan baju yang akan dibawanya, diraihnya lagi handphonenya untuk menelfon tiketing dan memesan dua kursi pesawat VIP untuk terbang kekorea pagi ini. Setelah memesan pesawat, zhou mi pun keluar dari kamarnya membawa sebuah koper dan tak lupa kacamata hitam di sangkutkan di bajunya. Terlihat sang namja mochi sudah bersiap menunggu zhou mi dengan sebuah koper dan earphone putih yang menggantung ditelinganya. Akhirnya kedua namja itupun pergi menuju bandara yang akan membawanya ke korea beberapa jam kemudian.

Di dorm semua member sudah berkumpul karena semalam zhou mi menghubungi leeteuk soal persiapan confersi pers nanti malam. Kyuhyun terlihat menyendiri di sudut ruangan. Semuanya hening, berfikir bagaimana caranya membantu zhou mi dan kyuhyun saat confersi pers nanti malam. Keheningan pun buyar saat bel dorm itu berbunyi. Memang tak ada yang tahu soal keberangkatan zhou mi dan henry karena keduanya berniat memberikan surprise ke semuanya terlebih untuk kyuhyun. Namja imut berbadan agak besar pun berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu. Terdengar suara histeris senang dari namja yang membukakan pintu itu.

"Henly-ah, mimi!" Teriak sungmin saat membukakan pintu dan langsung dipeluknya kedua tamu tampan itu

Mendengar teriakan sungmin memanggil nama zhou mi, tanpa aba-aba tubuh kyuhyun beranjak bangun dan berlari menuju pintu dorm. Dilihatnya namja berambut merah itu sudah membuka tangannya siap menerima pelukan. Kyuhyun pun berlari mengahmpiri namja berambut merah itu, dan dipeluklah erat kekasihnya yang sudah lama di china

"Mimi, akhirnya kau datang. Kenapa gak kabarin kalo mau datang? Huh" ucap kyuhyun dipelukan zhou mi

"Hehe maaf kui xian, aku ingin memberikan surprise kepadamu makanya aku gak ngabarin apa-apa. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Jawab zhou mi sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah mimi jahat, keadaanku baik-baik saja. Mimi bagaimana? Sini aku bantu bawa kopernya, kasian mimi pasti kelelahan kan?"

"Ah tidak kui xian biar aku saja yang membawanya sendiri, lagi pula aku tak lelah kok. Keadaan ku baik-baik saja. Yang lain sudah berkumpul?"

"Ne sudah ayo kita kedalam"

Kyuhyun, zhou mi, sungmin dan henry pun melangkah masuk kedalam ruang tengah. Terlihat senyuman hangat dari semua member yang sudah menantinya. Zhou mi dan henry masuk ke kamar kyuhyun dan sungmin untuk meletakkan koper dan membersihkan diri mereka sejenak. Sementara kyuhyun dan sungmin kembali ketempat mereka duduk tadi. Lima belas menit kemudian, zhou mi dan henry keluar dengan wajah yang sudah segar. Keduanya berjalan menghampiri semua member yang berada di ruang tengah dan sedikit berbasa-basi menanyakan kabar mereka satu persatu.

"Hem bagaimana kabarmu mimi, henry?" Tanya sang leader

"Baik kok gege, gege bagaimana?" Keduanya kompak menjawab

"Aku juga baik, apakah pekerjaan mu baik disana dan berjalan lancar mimi?"

"Iya li te-ge pekerjaan ku baik, kalian semua disini bagaimana?"

"Kami juga baik, tapi seperti biasa kekasihmu itu sangat gila dengan job-jobnya" leetuk pun mengadukan hal yang paling zhou mi sebal dan diliriknya kyuhyun yang mulai merajuk di bahu zhou mi

"Kui xian, apakah benar yang dikatakan li te-ge?" Tanya zhou mi menyelidik kearah kyuhyun yang sudah cengengesan tak bersalah dan mengangguk kemudian merajuk lagi di lengan zhou mi. Zhou mi yang gemas pun hanyak mengacak-acak rambut ikal kekasihnya itu

"Oh ya bagaimana persiapan nanti malam? Aku sudah memberitahukan menejer beberapa paparazi, beberapa elf dan tentunya sparkyu dan flowels untuk datang nanti malam"

Tiba-tiba suara sang leader mengubah suasana yang sudah hangat pun kembali mengeluarkan suasana dinginnya. Semuanya nampak berfikir, mencoba membantu sepasang kekasih itu. Zhou mi menggenggam tangan kyuhyun yang mulai gemetaran itu. Manik mata coklatnya memandang manik mata hitam itu sangat dalam.

"Bisakah li te-ge, xi che-ge, chang min-ge dan satu pihak Sment menemaniku dan kui xian saat confersi pers nanti? Aku akan sangat membutuhkan kalian" jawab zhou mi dengan suara agak parau yang membuat semua member mendekatinya dan kyuhyun.

"Tapi apa kalian sudah siap dengan resikonya? Terutama padamu seasonging?" Tanya heechul dengan penuh penekanan

Kyuhyun pun makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan zhou mi. Menyalurkan kehangatan kepada zhou mi yang sudah siap dengan semua resiko yang ada. Semua member yang melihat adegan romantis itupun tersenyum melihat keteguhan hati kedua pasangan kekasih itu. Zhou mi pun mengela nafas memulai menjawab pertanyaan heechul

"Ne xi che-ge, aku sudah siap dengan semuanya. Kalopun kami harus dikeluarkan, akan aku usahakan agar hanya aku yang dikeluarkan namun kui xian harus tetap di super junior!"

"Andwe! Aku tak akan sudi jika mimi dikeluarkan! Kalopun harus ya berarti harus kita berdua bukan mimi saja" bentak kyuhyun menimpali perkataan zhou mi tadi

"Tidak! Tidak akan ada yang dikeluarkan atau keluar! Aku tidak akan membiarkan dongsaengku berkurang lagi, dan akan aku usahakan sebisa mungkin untuk mempertahankan kalian walaupun aku harus membangkan manajemen!" Suara tegas leeteuk pun menggema membuat zhou mi tertunduk

"Aku juga akan membantu kalian!" Sekarang suara heechul

"Aku juga gege!" Siwon pun angkat bicara

"Kami juga akan membantumu!" Suara YeMing pun ikut meramaikan suasana

Dan akhirnya semua member berniat membantu kedua kekasih itu agar tidak ada yang akan dikeluarkan. Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya tidak pernah menangis di depan semua hyungdheulnya pun sekarang menangis di pundak zhou mi. Zhou mi yang menyadari kekasihnya menangis itupun sesuai dengan janjinya beberapa hari lalu langsung memeluknya membiarkan dada bidangnya untuk ditangisi oleh kyuhyun. Semua member pun terharu dan memeluk zhou mi dan kyuhyun yang sedang mengahadapi masalah yang begitu kelut. Heechul pun menarik leeteuk meninggalkan semua dongsaengnya dan berbicara di luar dorm. Tak ada yang menyadari kepergian heechul dan leeteuk, hanya zhou mi yang memandang punggung keduanya yang sudah menjauh dan tersenyum terimakasih. Sementara itu di luar dorm...

"Ada apa chullie menarikku?" Tanya leeteuk bingung

"Temani aku ke pihak Sment, sebelum konfersi diadakan lebih baik kita minta saran apa yang harus kita katakan nanti"

Leeteuk mengangguk dan keduanya pun pergi menuju gedung sment. Sementara member yang tersisa plus kyuhyun dan zhou mi sedang berbicara hangat dan menyusun rencana untuk malam nanti. Zhou mi meninggalkan kerumbolan member itu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya gontai. Langkah kakinya diseret, menunjukan kegalauan besar yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Kyuhyun yang melihat kekasihnya murung pun mengikuti langkah zhou mi setelah meminta ijin semua member yang berada di ruang tengah.

•

•

•

Kini zhou mi, kyuhyun, leeteuk, heechul, sungmin dan perwakilan pihak Sment duduk di sebuah gedung yang sudah dipenuhi paparazi dengan lampu blitz dan beberapa kerumulan elf yang sedang menanti sebuah jawaban. Suasana tegang makin terasa saat lampu-lampu blitz dari para paparazi itu menyala-nyala di wajah zhou mi dan kyuhyun. Tak lama acara pun mulai dengan rentetan pertanyaan dari paparazi dan beberapa perwakilan dari elf itu. Semuanya masih di jawab oleh leeteuk dan heechul sampai suatu pertanyaan membuat suasana menjadi tegang

"Apa benar rumor yang beredar sekarang kalo kyuhyun itu menjadi kekasih dari zhou mi super junior M?" Pertanyaan inti dari seorang wartawan pun meluncur bebas membuat semua member saling tatap. Zhou mi pun menganggukkan kepalanya mengisyaratkan bahwa pertanyaan ini agar ia sendiri yang menjawabnya sambil terus menggenggam tangan kanan kyuhyun diatas pahanya

"Jika rumor itu benar adanya apa pendapat kalian?"

Mendengar jawaban zhou mi, semuanya pun terdiam. Menatap tajam member SjM itu, terutama para elf yang hadir disana. Bisikan menghujat pun mulai terdengar, namun zhou mi masih kuat untuk menahan amarahnya

"Jadi bagaimana kepastiannya? Apa kabar itu benar?" Sekarang salah satu elf itu yang mendesak zhou mi dengan suara ketus

Zhou mi pun menghela nafas, memulai kehidupan yang akan lebih suram setelah hari ini. Kyuhyun yang memandangi mata zhou mi pun makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Zhou mi yang diperlakukan seperti itupun tersenyum kearah kyuhyun sebelum menjawab semuanya

"Iya hal itu benar, aku dan kui xian sudah berhubungan. Mungkin untuk kalian ini adalah hal konyol yang memalukan. Namun untukku bersama kui xian adalah hal terindah di hidupku setelah aku membahagiakan orang tuaku"

Zhou mi pun akhirnya mengatakan yang sejujurnya, blitz kamera yang sedari tadi menyambar-nyambar pun menghilang bak ditelan bumi setelah zhou mi selesai bicara. Keheningan pun menghampiri ruangan tersebut, tak ada yang mau menanggapi kejujuran zhou mi. Leeteuk, heechul, sungmin dan kyuhyun pun memandangi zhou mi yang sudah berkaca-kaca namun tak terlihat karena ia memakai kacamata putihnya.

"Jadi sejak kapan kalian menyembunyikan masalah ini dari kami?"

"Dan bagaimana bisa kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Dan apa kah kalian sudah siap menerima semua resiko yang pasti akan kalian terima? Mulai dikeluarkan dari manajemen, dijauhi fans-fans kalian dan dikecam oleh dunia?"

"Siapa yang memulai hubungan ini semua?"

"Apakah dalang semua ini adalah zhou mi?"

"Cho kyuhyun apakah kau yakin dengan keputusan mu untuk bersama dengan zhou mi?"

"Semua karena zhou mi!"

"Kita benci zhou mi!"

"Zhou mi, kau menyebabkan kyuhyun oppa kami dalam masalah besar! Dasar tak tau diri!

"Zhou mi keluar! Zhou mi keluar!"

"Biarkan uri kyuhyun oppa bersama dengan yeoja bukan namja macam dirimu!"

"Kyuhyun oppa, tinggalkan zhou mi! Ia tak pantas bagimu!"

Segala umpatan dan pertanyaan dari beberapa paparazi, elf dan tentunya sparkyu membuat telinga ke tujuh namja di depan itu memanas. Bagaimana tidak, secara tidak langsung mereka menyalahkan zhou mi atas hubungan kyuhyun dan zhou mi. Zhou mi pun hanya menatap kosong orang-orang yang menghujatnya sedari tadi. Melihat keadaan itu kyuhyun pun angkat bicara

"Jangan salahkan mimi ge! Karena semua ini adalah aku CHO KYUHYUN yang memulainya! Aku yang memintanya untuk menjadi namjachinguku! Jadi jika kalian ingin menyalahkan dan mengumpat, salahkan dan umpatlah aku bukan MIMI-GE arra?"

Amarah kyuhyun pun meledak, ia tak mampu menahannya lagi saat mendengar umpatan orang-orang itu. Digebraknya meja tak berdosa itu setelah kyuhyun menyelesaikan pembicaraan. Semua mata memandang ngeri kearah kyuhyun yang sedang kalut. Sampai semua hyungnya plus zhou mi hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata-kata kyuhyun barusan. Kyuhyun pun menarik paksa tangan zhou mi dan melangkahkan kakinya kasar meninggalkan tempat laknat baginya dan sang kekasih. Ditariknya tangan zhou mi kuat ke arah parkiran mobilnya, dan dibukakan pintu sebelah kanan untuk zhou mi. Zhou mi hanya mengikuti kemauan kekasihnya yang sedang kalut. Dimasukinya kursi pengemudi oleh kyuhyun, tanpa babibubebo langsung ia tancap gas meninggalkan tempat laknat itu. Sedangkan leeteuk, sungmin, dan heechul hanya diam cemas melihat mobil itu melaju gila karena kyuhyunlah yang mengemudikannya. Ketiganya tau kalo kyuhyun bukan orang yang pintar mengendarai, apalagi dalam kondisi kalut seperti ini. Hanya doa yang dapat ketiganya panjatkan sekarang.

Didalam mobil yang dikemudikan gila oleh kyuhyun pun hening. Tak ada pembicaraan sama-sekali yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Zhou mi diam bukan karena apa, dia merasa memang dialah sumber bencana bagi kyuhyun. Dia memikirkan nasip kyuhyun selanjutnya. Ia tak mau egois dengan tetap bersama dengan kyuhyun dan membuat kyuhyun di benci oleh sparkyu. Ditatapnya wajah kalut kyuhyun yang masih menatap lurus ke jalan yang ada didepannya. Ingin rasanya zhou mi memeluknya dan mengatakan selamat tinggal untuk kekasihnya itu. Namun nyalinya tidak sebesar itu, dan didalam hatinya terus saja bergetar antara tetap disisi kyuhyun atau meninggalkannya dan keluar dari Sment terutama SjM.

"Kui xian kau baik-baik saja?" Dengan selembut mungkin zhou mi mengeluarkan suaranya

"Ne chagi" jawab kyuhyun sambil menatap zhou mi sebentar lalu kembali memandangi jalanan yang agak lengang itu

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya, bagaimana jika kita akhiri saja hubungan ini? Aku tak ingin membuatmu susah dan aku akan menjauh dari dirimu sebisa kau tak melihat aku" ucap zhou mi dengan suara parau

Degh! Hati kyuhyun terasa amat sakit, mata dan telinganya memanas, tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat mendengar pernyataan dari zhou mi barusan. Pikirannya tak lagi fokus pada jalanan, adu argumentasi pun terjadi antara kedua pasangan kalut itu. Zhou mi dengan ketenangannya, sementara kyuhyun dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. Karena argumentasi itulah konsentrasi kyuhyun hilang. Namun naas, didepannya ada truk tronton yang sedang berhenti. Dan...

•Sesaat sebelum kejadian naas•

-Zhoumi PoV-

Aku bingung dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Apakah harus bersama dengan kui xian atau menghilang total dari hidupnya. Tapi bukan bunuh diri yang aku maksutkan dengan menghilang total, namun sebisa mungkin tak terlihat oleh dirinya. Hatiku bergetar hebat, bingung harus memilih bersamanya menghadapi semuanya atau meninggalkan dirinya. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku hingga aku memintanya mengakhiri hubungan ini walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat mencintai kui xian

"Kui xian kau baik-baik saja?" Dengan suara selembut mungkin aku menanyakan keadaannya

"Ne chagi" jawab kui xian sebentar sambil menatap mataku lalu kembali menatap jalanan yang agak lengang itu

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya, bagaimana jika kita akhiri saja hubungan ini? Aku tak ingin membuatmu susah dan aku akan menjauh dari dirimu sebisa kau tak melihat aku" ucapku parau tak ingin mengatakan ini sebenarnya

Kui xian terdiam matanya pun memerah dan aku yakin 1000% ia sangat marah dan ingin memukulku saat ini. Terjadilah adu argumen antara aku dan kui xian. Antara mempertahankan dan mengakhiri hubungan ini. Kendali kyuhyun akan mobil ini pun semakin kacau, sampai ku lihat sebuah truk tronton berhenti di depan mobil kita. Kui xian terlihat panik namun mobil ini terlanjur melaju kencang tak akan bisa menghindari truk didepan dan...

Brugh! Mobil sebelah kanan kami menghantam truk dengan posisi tepat didepanku, kulihat kui xian terbentur setir mobil. Baru ingin ku sentuh rambutnya namun semuanya berubah jadi gelap...

-Zhou mi PoV ends-

* * *

**_TBC-_**

**_Tolong di review ya chingu, 1 review kalian sangat menentukan kelanjutan dari chapter ini, gumowo_**


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : MiXian / KyuMi

Other Cast : All other members SJ

Lengh : 3/5 chapter

Warning : OOC, YAOI, gaje, ancur, bahasa semau ega, dan gak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaksuka? Tinggal keluar, menerima segala bentuk penghinaan sanjungan, atau mungkin cacian

Semua tokoh didalam ff ini sepenuhnya bukan milik author. Ff ini di persembahkan untuk ZHOUMI yang sebentar lagi ulang tahun. Dan jika suatu saat salah satu character di ff ini menikah dengan author, itu adalah kehendak yang kuasa. Hahahah

Happy reading gurlsssss

Prefecious chapter...

-Zhoumi PoV-

Aku bingung dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Apakah harus bersama dengan kui xian atau menghilang total dari hidupnya. Tapi bukan bunuh diri yang aku maksutkan dengan menghilang total, namun sebisa mungkin tak terlihat oleh dirinya. Hatiku bergetar hebat, bingung harus memilih bersamanya menghadapi semuanya atau meninggalkan dirinya. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku hingga aku memintanya mengakhiri hubungan ini walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat mencintai kui xian

"Kui xian kau baik-baik saja?" Dengan suara selembut mungkin aku menanyakan keadaannya

"Ne chagi" jawab kui xian sebentar sambil menatap mataku lalu kembali menatap jalanan yang agak lengang itu

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya, bagaimana jika kita akhiri saja hubungan ini? Aku tak ingin membuatmu susah dan aku akan menjauh dari dirimu sebisa kau tak melihat aku" ucapku parau tak ingin mengatakan ini sebenarnya

Kui xian terdiam matanya pun memerah dan aku yakin 1000% ia sangat marah dan ingin memukulku saat ini. Terjadilah adu argumen antara aku dan kui xian. Antara mempertahankan dan mengakhiri hubungan ini. Kendali kyuhyun akan mobil ini pun semakin kacau, sampai ku lihat sebuah truk tronton berhenti di depan mobil kita. Kui xian terlihat panik namun mobil ini terlanjur melaju kencang tak akan bisa menghindari truk didepan dan...

Brugh! Mobil sebelah kanan kami menghantam truk dengan posisi tepat didepanku, kulihat kui xian terbentur setir mobil. Baru ingin ku sentuh rambutnya namun semuanya berubah jadi gelap...

-Zhou mi PoV ends-

Leeteuk, heechul, dan sungmin langsung panik seketika ketika mengetahui kecelakaan tragis yang menimpa kyuhyun dan zhou mi. Setelah leeteuk di telfon seorang saksi mata, ia heechul dan sungmin langsung berangkat menuju TKP. Keadaan di TKP sangat mengenaskan, mobil yang dikendarai kyuhyun dan zhou mi itu sudah ringsek parah dibagian sebelah kanan tepat ditempat zhou mi duduk dan darah juga berceceran di tempat duduk zhou mi dan disekitar mobil itu. Sesampainya di KTP, leeteuk dan sungmin tertunduk lemas melihat keadaan mobil yang ringsek parah dan ceceran darah yang tercecer di jok zhou mi dan sekitarnya. Heechul yang bisa menguatkan dirinya pun bertanya pada polisi yang sudah ada di TKP menanyakan dimana keberadaan kedua dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Setelah mengetahui lokasinya, ketiganya pun berangkat menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksut oleh polisi itu. Sepanjang perjalanan, leeteuk dan sungmin tak hentinya berdoa untuk keselamatan kyuhyun dan zhou mi. Tangis keduanya pun pecah saat memikirkan hal terburuk yang akan terjadi kepada kedua saengnya itu. Sementara heechul, sibuk mengabari member lain yang sedang di Dorm ataupun sedang bekerja

In SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL

Yesung, ryewook, donghae dan eunhyuk pun bergegas menuju ruang ICU tempat sang leader mereka menunggu dengan mata bengap yang sedaritadi dipakai menangis. Setelah sampai dihadapan sang leader, keempat namja itu saling tatap bingung harus siapa yang memulai pembicaraan. Akhirnya donghae pun yang angkat bicara, sementara ketiga namja lainnya sibuk menenangi sang leader yang masih sangat shock itu. Tak lama heechul pun datang bersama dengan sungmin, donghae pun langsung menoleh melihat datangnya heechul karena tak ada gunanya jika ia bertanya kepada sang leader yang masih shock itu

"Heenim hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua"

Heechul mencoba menenangkan nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal

"Tadi saat confersi pers kalian lihat sendiri kan di tv semua menyudutkan seasonging, kyuhnie pun tak dapat menahan amarahnya dan membentak semua yang ada disana. Tanpa ijin ke kita, dia menarik tangan seasonging paksa lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat laknat tadi dengan amarah yang tersulut" jelas heechul panjang lebar

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Yesung pun ikut bertanya

"Entahlah, keaadaan kyuhnie cukup baik hanya kepalanya yang sedikit terbentur setir mobil dan beberapa luka memar di kaki dan tangannya, namun seasonging..."

"Heenim cepat katakan bagaimana keadaan mimi? Dia baik-baik sajakan?" Yesung pun mulai khawatir saat heechul menghentikan informasinya dengan mimik wajah yang berubah pasrah

"Mimi, entah dia bisa selamat atau tidak. Dia banyak mengeluarkan darah dari kepala dan bagian perutnya saat tergencet badan mobil tadi" dengan isakan leeteuk pun menjawab pertanyaan yesung

"Mwo?" YeWook dan HaeHyuk pun manjawab kompak pernyataan leeteuk kaget tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan leeteuk. Kelimanya pun lemas seketika mendengar keadaan zhou mi yang sedang kritis antara hidup dan mati itu.

Sementara di kamar kyuhyun ada siwon, shindong, dan henry yang menjaga kyuhyun. Ketiganya masih sigap menunggu sampai kyuhyun sadar dan bisa melihat keadaan zhou mi. Ketiganya sudah dengar kabar tentang zhou mi dari heechul. Ketiganya sama cemasnya dengan ketujuh namja yang sedang menunggu dokter keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan mimi sekarang? Apa sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya?" Leeteuk langsung menyambar dokter yang keluar dari ruang ICU dengan peluh di dahinya

"Hem kita tunggu saja dan berdoa kepada tuhan sejujurnya hanya keajaiban yang dapat menolong zhou mi'shi didalam" ucap dokter itu jujur sejujurnya tanpa membohongi member yang terlihat tak percaya itu

"Dok-dokter benarkah?" Sungmin kembali meyakinkan dokter itu ia fikir dokter itu hanya bercanda

"Ne sungmin'shi. Sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu? Jika tidak saya pergi dulu masih ada pasien lagi"

"Ne dokter"

Dokter pun berlalu dengan kedua susternya. Sementara itu donghae, eunhyuk dan ryewook pun makin terpuruk dengan keadaan zhou mi sekarang. Pikiran mereka tertuju pada satu tujuan 'KEMATIAN' tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang siap jika sang namja tiang listrik itu menghadap tuhan untuk selamanya. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa agar namja tiang listrik itu diberikan jalan yang terbaik

•

•

•

Pagi telah datang menampakkan cahaya terangnya, sepasang mata mulai mengerjab-ngerjabkan ingin terbuka. Namja tampan berambut ikal itu sudah membuka matanya namun masih sulit menerima cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Di pejamkan beberapa kali sampai akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan normal. Dihirupnya udara itu, udara yang sangat ia tidak suka udara bercambur dengan bau obat dan cairan infus. Di tangan kanannya sudah terpasang selang infus, dan sebuah perban dipelipis kanannya.

"Errr" sebuah erangan meluncur bebas dari bibir tebal kyuhyun yang membuat henry yang sedari malam berjaga disampingnya pun bangun

"Kui xian-ge kau sudah sadar?" Henry pun langsung 100% sadar saat mendengar erangan kyuhyun

"Aku dimana henry-ah? Apa aku sudah ada disurga?" Tanya kyuhyun bingung melihat keadaan sekitarnya

"Aish gege ini, kau masih hidup ge dan kau ada dirumah sakit. Semalam kan kau kecelakaan bersama dengan mimi-ge" henry melemas saat mengatakan soal zhou mi yang sampai sekarang masih kritis, kyuhyun yang mendengar soal zhou mi pun langsung membulatkan matanya

"Henry-ah, bagaimana keadaan mimi? Dimana mimi sekarang? Dia baik-baik sajakan? Antar aku padanya bisa?" Kyuhyun pun merajuk pada henry, sedangkan henry bingung bagaimana cara memberitahukan keadaan zhou mi sekarang

"Sebentar kui xian-ge, kita tunggu li te-ge dulu biar dia dan yang lainnya yang menjelaskan padamu, aku tak mengerti sedikitpun soalnya" jawab henry dusta

-Kyuhyun PoV-

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban si mochi ini, walaupun sepertinya ada yang mengganjal. Tapi mungkin memang benar kalau dia tak tau apa-apa, yasudahlah aku hanya bisa menunggu leeteuk hyung datang. Tak ada lagi obrolan diantara aku dan henry, kita berdua sama-sama diam hanya suara tetesan infus dan detik jam saja yang terdengar. Tiba-tiba kejadian semalam terulang jelas dipikiranku, karena kekalutan ku semua menjadi seperti ini. Gimana keadaan mimi sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Atau akan lebih parah dari keadaanku? Kalau sampai hal buruk terjadi dengan mimi aku tak akan membiarkan diriku hidup tenang. Tak lama pintu kamarku terbuka, dan munculah teuki hyung dan minnie hyung membawa bungkusan entah apa itu. Keduanya tersenyum padaku, namun senyum itu seperti dipaksakan dan terlihat mata teuki hyung yang memerah dan bengkak. Keduanya menghampiri aku dan henry yang sudah tak sabar mendengar penjelasannya mengenai keadaan mimi

-Kyuhyun PoV ends-

Sekuat hati senyum dikeluarkan oleh leeteuk dan sungmin yang sebenarnya tak kuat. Dilihatnya sosok kyuhyun dalam-dalam, keduanya bingung bagaimana jika kyuhyun menanyakan dimana zhou mi. Itu pasti akan ditanyakan oleh kyuhyun, namun keduanya masih belum berani mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Sungmin pun mengajak henry keluar, agar leeteuk lebih leluasa mengatakan sejujurnya pada kyuhyun. Setelah henry dan sungmin pergi, tinggalah leeteuk yang langsung duduk ditempat henry tadi

"Kyuhnie, bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang? Sudah enakan apa masih pusing? Dibagian mana saja yang terasa sakit? Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Hyung, aku baik-baik saja tidak ada yang sakit dan terserah hyung saja ingin membawakan aku apa. Hyung itu seperti wartawan saja menodongkan aku dengan banyak pertanyaan huh"

"Hahaha aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja kyuhnie. Kapan kau sadar? Apa kau tak lapar semalaman tak makan?"

"Tadi pagi teuki hyung, ani aku tak lapar. Mimi-ge dimana hyung? Dia baik-baik sajakan? Dia tak terluka parah kan? Dia sehat-sehat sajakan?" Sekarang berbalik kyuhyun yang seperti wartawan

"Hem soal mimi, a-aku"

"Hyung ada apa? Jangan membuat ku panik mimi-ge baik-baik sajakan? Katakan hyung kalau dia baik baik saja!"

"Kau yakin ingin mengetahui keadaan mimi? Sudah yakin kuat melihatnya?"

"H-hyung, se-sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan mimi?"

"Jika kau ingin melihatnya, kajja ikut dengan ku tapi dengan syarat kau tak boleh menyalahkan dirimu dan kau harus kuat, arrasheo?"

"Ne hyung"

Leetuk pun membantu kyuhyun bangkit dari kasurnya, dan membawakan infus yang menggantung disebuah tiang. Dengan langkah terseok, kyuhyun yang dibantu sang leader pun keluar dari kamar. Terlihat sungmin dan henry yang sedang berbicara pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan membantu kyuhyun berjalan saat mendapatkan sebuah kedipan mata kode dari sang leader. Keempat namja itu pun berjalan ke ruang ICU tempat zhou mi tak sadarkan diri. Hati kyuhyun makin berkelut saat melihat papan tulisan ICU didepan sebuah ruangan yang sudah ditempati heechul, yesung dan ryewook yang masih terpejam. Sungmin pun menghampiri ketiga namja yang masih terlelap itu dan segera membangunkan ketiganya

"Kyuhnie kau sudah sadar" "bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" "Apanya yang masih sakit?" Heechul, ryewook dan yesung yang melihat kyuhyun sudah ada di depannya pun bergantian menanyai kyuhyun yang masih mencerna tulisan ICU

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, ohya teuki hyung kenapa aku dibawa kesini bukannya ke mimi-ge? Dan hyungdheul mengapa tertidur disini bukan di ruangan mimi-ge?"

Leeteuk, heechul, sungmin, henry, dan YeWook pun saling tatap. Mereka bingung siapa yang harus menjelaskan kepada kyuhyun mengenai keadaan zhou mi. Didudukinya kursi tunggu itu oleh kyuhyun, dan akhirnya keenam namja lainnya mengerubungi kyuhyun siapa tau kyuhyun shock mendengarnya dan menjadi lemas kembali

"Begini kyuhnie, apapun yang terjadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu ya?" Sang leader pun kembali mengingatkan kyuhyun sedangkan kyuhyun hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan

"Mimi sedang didalam ruangan ICU keadaannya cukup parah, ia banyak kehabisan darah saat kepalanya dan bagian perutnya terbentur dan terjepit dashboard mobil dalam kecelakaan semalam. Dokter bilang hanya keajaiban yang dapat menyelamatkan hidupnya kyuh"

JEDER! Bagai petir di siang bolong, berita tentang zhou mi itu seketika membuat tubuh kyuhyun bergetar hebat. Bagaimana tidak zhou mi yang notabennya adalah kekasih kyuhyun sedang bertarung antara hidup dan mati karena kecerobahannya semalam. Air matanya pun meluncur bebas -lagi- didepan keenam hyungdheulnya. Hatinya sangat sakit mendengar keadaan kekasihnya itu. Akhirnya kyuhyun menangis hebat dipundak leeteuk yang sudah mengira semua ini akan terjadi. Ryewook dan henry pun ikut menumpahkan air matanya ketika mengingat bagaimana keadaan zhou mi. Hanya heechul, leeteuk, sungmin,dan yesung yang masih mencoba tegar didepan saengnya

"In-ini semua karena aku hyung, semuanya! Kecelakaan itu semua aku yang bersalah, tapi kenapa harus mimi yang menerimanya kenapa bukan aku! Aku takut hyung mimi-ge tak bisa menemaniku lagi, aku takut hyung sangat takut!" Ucap kyuhyun dengan isakan yang entah ditunjukkan untuk siapa

"Tidak kyuh, semua ini bukan salahmu. Ini sudah takdir tuhan, kau lupa kau sudah janjikan tak akan menyalahkan dirimu?" Jawab heechul

"Bagaimana aku tidak menyalahkan diriku heenim? Karena kecerobohan dan kemarahan ku kecelakaan itu terjadi dan sekarang mimi-ge diambang KEMATIAN hyung!" Ucap kyuhyun penuh penekanan dan emosi yang meluap lagi

"Kyuh tenang, kau marah dan menyalahkan dirimu tak akan sedikit membantu, malah kau tak cepat sembuh. Sekarang tenangkan dirimu, dan berilah suport untuk mimi temani dia, ia sangat membutuhkan dirimu kyuh" sungmin pun turun tangan meredakan amarah kyuhyun

"Tapi hyung, mimi itu kekasihku hyung. Aku sangat mencintainya aku tak ingin dia pergi hyung, tidak" ucap kyuhyun parau

Tak ada yang berani menjawab ucapan kyuhyun itu, heechul sekalipun. Karena mereka tau tak ada gunanya menjawab semua omongan kyuhyun saat ia sedang kalut. Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari kursinya, dan menghempaskan tangan leeteuk yang mencoba memapahnya. Diseretnya kaki jenjang itu menuju jendela yang langsung mengarah ke kamar ICU yang ditempati zhou mi. Ditatapnya tubuh zhou mi yang tanpa baju itu, penuh kabel-kabel yang tertancap di dada dan sekitar perutnya. Dihidungnya pun ada selang udara dan selang infus di tangan kanannya. Melihat keadaan kekasihnya itu, kyuhyun pun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi. Ia sangat merasa bersalah dengan apa yang menimpa kekasihnya. Tubuhnya pun melemas, dan akhirnya jatuh tertunduk dengan tembok sebagai penyokongnya

"Mianhe mimi-ge, jeongmal mianhe membuatmu tersiksa dan harus merasakan sakit seperti ini. Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini, mianhe chagi..."

•

•

•

Seminggu kemudian...

Kyuhyun sudah sembuh total dari cederanya, namun tidak untuk zhou mi yang masih koma di ruang ICU. Setiap hari, kyuhyun selalu menjenguk zhou mi dan menemaninya walaupun zhou mi tak pernah membuka matanya. Kini kyuhyun sedang memandangi wajah zhou mi yang masih sama seperti pertama datang ke ruang ICU ini. Namun luka goresan-goresan terkena serpihan kaca pun sudah mulai berkurang tak sebanyak sebelumnya. Ditatapnya nanar wajah namja tampan yang sudah setahun lebih menjadi kekasihnya itu. Dibelai pelan dahi zhou mi dan rambut merah menyalanya itu

"Mimi sadarlah, aku merindukan mu dan semuanya juga merindukan mu. Para paparazi dan elf itupun juga mendoakan mu saat konfersi pers semalam dan mereka juga meminta maaf soal umpatan kasar mereka untukmu. Cepatlah sadar mimi, wo ai ni" bisik kyuhyun pelan ditelinga zhou mi yang diakhiri dengan kecupan hangat di dahi dan bibir zhou mi

FLASHBACK SEMALAM-

Semua member berkumpul di gedung Sment untuk mengklarifikasi kecelakaan yang menimpa kyuhyun dan zhoumi. Ada yang mengabarkan bahwa zhou mi tewas dalam kecelakaan itu dan membuat semua member plus pihak manajemen dan manajemen zhou mi sendiri pun geram. Tepat jam 8 malam acara itupun dimulai dengan blitz-blitz camera yang menyambut kesembilan namja tampan itu

"Kami disini hanya ingin meluruskan berita yang enam hari ini menyebar di koran, dunia maya dan tv bahwa zhou mi super junior M telah tewas. Semua kabar itu bohong! Mimi masih hidup namun keadaannya masih koma dan membutuhkan doa dan semangat dari kita semua. Tolong, jangan memperkeruh keadaan dengan mengabari dengan berita bohong. Sekian terima kasih" ucap sang leader dengan tegas dan ekpresi yang meyakini semua orang di gedung itu

FLASHBACK ENDS-

Kyuhyun pun berlalu dari ruang ICU itu saat ponselnya berdering memainkan sebuah lagu super girl namun dibagian zhou mi. Iapun segera mengangkat telfon yang ternyata dari menejernya. Terdengar perdebatan diantara kyuhyun dan menejernya. Setelah 10 menit berdebat akhirnya kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan di telfon itu dengan sebuah anggukan singkat menandakan ia menyetujui apa yang diinginkan manajernya. Dihampirinya lagi tubuh zhou mi berbaring di kasur itu.

"Mimi, aku harus pergi dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Mianhe jika aku tak ada disaat kau sadar nanti. Tunggu aku chagi, wo ai ni"

Cuuuuh dikecuplah dahi dan bibir zhou mi singkat sebelum akhirnya ia meraih tas panjangnya dan segera memakai kaca mata dan sebuah earphone di telinganya. Saat kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan zhou mi, tiba-tiba jari jemari zhou mi bergerak menandakan ia sudah sadar. Namun sayang kyuhyun tak melihat itu dan ia pun melolos pergi begitu saja. Jatuhlah sebuah air mata dari sebelah kanan kelopak mata zhou mi yang tetap tepejam, ia merasakan kehilangan saat kyuhyun pergi walaupun ia tak bisa membuka matanya maupun memanggil nama kekasihnya itu

•

•

•

Malamnya seperti biasa leeteuk, heechul dan henry selalu menyempatkan diri mereka menemani zhou mi yang sudah setengah sadar itu. Walaupun henry harus meng-cancel semua jadwalnya di taiwan, tetap ia lakukan demi gege yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam wajah tampan namja puppykoala itu, 'Cepatlah sadar mimi-ge. Aku, kui xian, dan semua gege mencemaskan mu, aku ingin melihat sunshine diwajahmu itu ge' batin henry terasa sesak saat memandang wajah namja puppykoala itu yang tak kunjung sadar. Entah keajaiban darimana, tangan zhou mi kembali bergerak dan untungnya hal itu dilihat henry. Henry pun terlonjak kaget, namun senyuman terukir diwajahnya dan ia segera berlari menghampiri heechul dan leeteuk yang seperti biasa tertidur di kursi tunggu depan ruangan ICU itu

"Li te-ge, xi che-ge bangun! Mimi-ge sudah sadar ayo bangun gege jangan jadi kebo disaat seperti ini!" Ucap henry tak sabaran sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kedua gegenya

"Apa mochi? Aku lelah jangan berteriak-teriak" jawab sang heenim dengan mata masih terpejam

"Mochi jangan mengganggu, kau tidur lagi sana aku masih lelah mochi" leeteuk pun mengerang

Henry menarik nafas, dan.. "MIMI-GE SUDAH SADAR GEGE!" Teriak sang mochi menggunakan suara high pitch zhou mi yang entah sejak kapan bisa keluar dari seorang zhou mi

Leeteuk dan heechul langsung terlonjak bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya saat teriakan high pitch itu meluncur bebas dari mulut seorang mochi. Leeteuk kembali meyakinkan henry, dan dengan semangat henry pun menggangguk. Langsung saja ketiganya berebut masuk keruang ICU itu. Dan ternyata penghuni kamar ICU itu malah sudah membuka matanya walaupun terlihat kebingungan di wajahnya

"Mimi kau sudah sadar?" Tanya sang leader saat sudah disamping zhou mi

"Li te-ge, dimana aku?" Jawab zhou mi kebingungan dengan suara serak dan dahi yang mengerut

"Kau ada di rumah sakit seasonging" sahut heechul dengan senyuman manisnya

"Berapa lama aku tertidur? Sssshhhhh kepalaku sakit gege"

"Kau sudah disini seminggu lebih mimi, yasudah jangan banyak bergerak. Henry ambilkan air hangat untuk mimi"

Henry pun mengangguk dan langsung mengambil air yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Heechul pun segera keluar ruangan dan mengeluarkan handphone yang tertanam di saku celana kanannya. Ditekannya deretan angka yang sudah sangat hafal, tak lama suara bass orang disbrang sana terdengar

"Yobsseyo heenim ada apa?" Sapa orang disbrang sana

"Aku hanya ingin mengabari, seasonging sudah sadar kyuh"

"Mwo? Jinjja hyung?"

"Huh jika sudah menyangkut seasonging kau baru memanggilku hyung. Iya benar seasonging sudah sadar namun kepalanya masih sakit katanya"

"Hehe mian hyung, ohya tolong jaga mimi-ge selama aku tak ada ya hyung. Dan tolong sampaikan padanya salamku untuknya"

"Ne kyuh, jaga kesehatan selama kau di jepang. Dan cepatlah pulang kuyakin seasonging sangat merindukanmu"

"Ne hyung"

Sambungan telfon pun terputus saat heechul mematikannya. Iapun kembali ke ruangan itu, dilihatnya zhou mi sudah mulai bisa berinteraksi lagi dengan leeteuk dan henry. Heechul pun menghampiri zhou mi bermaksut ingin menyampaikan salam yang kyuhyun titip tadi

"Seasonging bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang?"

"Aku sudah agak enakan xi che-ge"

"Baguslah, dan kau dapat salam dari kyuhyun tadi"

Zhou mi tampak bingung "Kyuhyun itu siapa xi che-ge?" Leeteuk pun menepuk jidat heechul "Eh maksut ku kui xian mimi, mian" heechul pun kembali membenarkan omongannya

Zhou mi diam, wajahnya terlihat bingung. Leeteuk, heechul, dan henry pun saling tatap. Zhou mi terpejam 'Kui xian? Siapakah kui xian itu?' batin zhou mi

"Gwenchana mimi?" Tanya lembut sang leader

"Aku bingung ge, kui xian ataupun kyuhyun dia itu siapa? Mengapa aku samasekali tak mengingatnya?"

Jleb ketiganya menelan ludah saat mendengar pernyataan konyol dari zhou mi. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang sang namja tiang listrik ini samasekali tak mengingat kyuhyun yang notabennya adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan zhou mi, sedangkan zhou mi hanya mendengus kesal karena pernyataannya di abaikan. Henry yang menyadari suasana akan semakin dingin pun memulai obrolan lagi. Zhou mi yang sepertinya sudah normal itupun kembali bercengkrama hangat bersama namja mochi itu. Sedangkan sang ladyhee dan sang angle hanya saling tatap tak percaya. Tak lama, leeteuk dah heechul pun berpamitan untuk keluar. Keduanya pun mencari dokter yang selama ini menangani zhou mi, akhirnya mereka menemukan dokter itu di suatu ruangan

"Maaf dok, apa saya mengganggu?" Tanya leeteuk sopan, sebelumnya ia dan heechul membukkukan badan bagian atasnya

"Oh tidak leeteuk'shi, ada apa?" Sambut dokter itu hangat

"Zhou mi sudah sadar" timpal heechul

"Benarkan? Ommo hebat zhou mi'shi itu, belum ada kasus orang yang kecelakaan parah seperti itu bisa selamat. Kalian harus bersyukur" jawab si dokter senang

"Tapi dok, apa ada yang salah dengan memori otaknya? Bisa kami lihat hasil ronsen kepalanya?" Pinta leeteuk

"Memangnya ada apa? Sebentar saya ambilkan dulu"

[Lima menit kemudian]

"Ini hasil ronsennya" ucap sang dokter sembari mengulurkan sebuah amplop coklat yang cukup lebar.

"Bisa jelaskan pada kami dok? Kami tak terlalu mengerti" ucap leeteuk sopan setelah membuka dan melihat foto scan kepala zhou mi. Dokter pun segera melihat dan mengamatinya, matanya pun terbelak bulat sempurna saat menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil di hasil scan tersebut. Dahi dokter itupun mengerut, membuat leeteuk dan heechul semakin cemas.

"Mianhe leeteuk'shi dan heechul'shi sebelumnya, hasil ronsen ini menunjukan si pasien kehilangan memori ingatan yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga yang selama ini selalu menghinggapi perasaan dan otaknya. Otaknya seperti menolak semua ingatan masa lalunya itu, terutama yang berhubungan dengan seseorang"

"Heh? Maksutnya dok?" Heechul pun tak mengerti

"Singkatnya, zhou mi'shi akan kehilangan memori ingatannya akan suatu hal yang berharga yang terus membebani pikirannya dalam kurun satu tahun kebelakang"

"Ja-jadi mimi tidak akan bisa mengingatnya lagi? Namun ia tak lupa pada kami, ia hanya lupa kepada seseorang saja" leeteuk masih belum percaya dengan penjelasan sang dokter

"Jadi begitu? Berarti seseorang yang terlupakan oleh zhou mi adalah orang yang paling berharga untuknya dan selalu membebani pikirannya. Dalam banyak kasus, bisa ia mengingat itu kembali jika hatinya membantu dan pikirannya kembali menerima hal akan orang itu"

"Tapi masih ada kemungkinan mimi bisa mengingat orang itu lagi kan dok?" Heechul kembali memastikan

"Tentu saja heechul'shi"

Sesaat senyum merekah dari keduanya. Tak lama setelah berpamitan kepada dokter, keduanya pun keluar kembali menuju ruangan zhou mi. Sekarang dipikiran mereka hanya ada 'bagaimana cara memberitahukan kyuhyun tentang ini?' dan 'bagaimana caranya agar zhou mi kembali mengingat kekasihnya itu?'

Keesokan harinya di dorm...

Semua member minus kyuhyun dan henry sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm itu. Heechul lah yang meminta semua saengnya berkumpul. Dan sejak zhou mi sadar, ia sudah dipindahkan ke kamar VVIP bukan diruang ICU lagi ditemani oleh sang mochi. Leeteuk mulai menjelaskan keadaan zhou mi, dan semuanya terlihat lega saat tau zhou mi sudah sadar. Eunhyuk pun langsung beranjak dan mengajak yang lainnya untuk menjenguk zhou mi, namun diurungkan saat melihat heechul dengan aura gelap disekitarnya sudah berdiri tegap di depan pintu dengan tampang yang-bikin-semua-orang-sweetdrop. Leeteuk kembali menjelaskan sesuatu yang mengganjal, yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya dan heechul

"Jika kalian ingin menjenguk mimi, jangan sebut kata-kata kyuhyun atau kui xian oke?" Titah sang leader

"Lah? Kenapa hyung? Bukannya mimi-ge bakalan senang ya jika diberitahukan keadaan kyuhyunie?" Tanya wookie

"Hem bukannya begitu, tapi keadaannya sekarang sudah berbeda wookie-ah" sahut leeteuk pelan

"Apanya yang berbeda teuki hyung?" Tanya yesung

"Huh"

"Jadi aku atau kau saja yang mengatakannya?" Tiba-tiba suara heechul muncul saat melihat leeteuk kebingungan

"Kau saja chullie, aku tak sanggup"

"Jadi begini, zhou mi tak mengingat sama sekali akan kyuhyun. Kata dokter, ia mengalami kehilangan memori ingatan yang sangat mengganggunya setahun belakangan ini. Ia hanya dapat mengingat orang yang tak pernah membebani pikirannya"

Semua member yang mendengar pun kaget bukan kepalang. Walaupun awalnya semuanya susah mencerna penjelasan dari heechul, namun akhirnya mereka mengerti. Zhou mi akan susah mengingat keberadaan kyuhyun

"Jadi hyung, apa mimi-ge akan melupakan magnae itu?" Tanya donghae yang tersadar dari pemikirannya

"Bukan melupakan, namun hanya terlupakan sesaat" jawab heechul

"Jadi bagaimana kita memberitahukan kepada kyuhnie soal ini? Pasti hatinya akan terluka hyung" ucap sungmin yang di amini oleh semua member

"Molla ming, tunggulah sampai kyuhyun pulang dan nanti kita bersama menjelaskan kepada kyuh bagaimana keadaan sebenarnya sekarang" titah sang leader. Semua member pun mengangguk, namun hanya sungmin yang diam. Pikirannya pun mulai meracau, takut kyuhyun akan sweetdrop mendengar kekasihnya tak lagi mengingatnya

TBC—

I NEED YOUR REVIEW PLEASEEE


End file.
